


the one where TJ calls Cyrus babe

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: “You should tell me when you’re free,” Cyrus said, “I’m always asking you to come over and half of the time you’re at practice.”“Next time, babe,” TJ smiled around his straw, blissfully unaware of the verbal bomb he just dropped.Buffy, who was about to take a bite out of her burger, stilled mid-motion and slowly put it back down on her plate. Her face was scrunched up, her lips squeezed into a thin line, as if she was holding back a big laugh.TJ accidentally calls Cyrus babe. It's clearly the end of the world.





	the one where TJ calls Cyrus babe

**Author's Note:**

> warning for at least 2 f-bombs, but what's new

“One order of baby taters for Cyrus, a burger for Buffy, a milk shake for TJ and Andi and finally, a cherry coke for Jonah,” Amber stated, unloading her tray onto their table.

“Thank you,” Andi sighed happily, taking a sip, “I needed that.”

“Rough day?”

“You have no idea,” Andi rolled her eyes. “Bex and Bowie have been _so_ annoying lately. What’ve you guys been up to today?”

“Practice,” TJ and Buffy said simultaneously.

“I’ve just been at home,” Cyrus said, popping a baby tater into his mouth, “by myself.”

“You should’ve invited me over!” TJ said, “I’ve been at home alone for the entire day up until practice.”

“You should tell me when you’re free,” Cyrus said, “I’m always asking you to come over and half of the time you’re at practice.”

“Next time, babe,” TJ smiled around his straw, blissfully unaware of the verbal bomb he just dropped.

Buffy, who was about to take a bite out of her burger, stilled mid-motion and slowly put it back down on her plate. Her face was scrunched up, her lips squeezed into a thin line, as if she was deciding between laughing and acting like nothing happened.

Andi, on the other hand, who looked like she was torn between laughing and screaming out loud, compromised by violently choking on the milkshake she was drinking and subsequently breaking out into an enormous coughing fit. Jonah slapped her back, trying to get her to stop choking, and managed to lose his shit laughing while also looking very concerned for Andi.

Nobody at the table dared to say anything, they were all just looking at Cyrus, who was slowly turning red.

TJ clearly didn’t understand what had caused everybody to suddenly act strange, and was understandably looking very confused.

Jonah finally broke the silence. “Did you just call Cyrus babe?”

“What? No, I didn’t.”

“You definitely did,” Buffy said, “smooth line you used there, Kippen.”

“I did not say that,” TJ said, his brows furrowed.

“You did,” Andi coughed, still trying to gain her composure.

“ _I did not_. I called him ‘bro’” TJ, whose cheeks were turning red in embarrassment, hissed.

“You didn’t,” Cyrus squeaked in an odd, high-pitched voice, “it’s not a big deal.”

Buffy audibly snorted, trying to mask it by taking a huge bite of her burger. Andi, who had finally stopped coughing, took a shaky sip of her milkshake, her eyes flicking between TJ and Cyrus.

Jonah scraped his throat.

“So, what are our plans for the weekend?”

 

-

 

TJ was walking Cyrus home.

Usually, the boys would walk so close together that they were practically holding hands, but now they were walking on the complete opposite sides of the sidewalk, leaving as big a gap as possible, without one of them having to walk on the street.

Their usual chatter was replaced by an awkward silence. Neither of them had the guts, or knew how to, address their current predicament.

Cyrus’ phone buzzed, and Cyrus never took his phone out of his pocket faster, eager to have something to divert his attention to.

 

 

** GHC **

 

**Docious Magocious (Stop changing it Jonah!) has changed Cyrus Goodman’s nickname to BABE**

**Docious Magocious (stop changing it Jonah!)**

dude if that wasn’t a clear sign the boy likes you

i don’t know what you’re waiting for

**BABE**

don’t be fucking RUDE

ur wrong anyway

he probably did mean to say man or bro or whatever the fuck

**Docious Magocious (stop changing it Jonah!)**

the heavens could open up

saying tj kippen has the hots for you

and you would still be like

nah

**the slayer**

i second that

**Andiman**

BABE

**BABE**

stop bullying me

 

**Andiman**

if you don’t man the fuck up

and land yourself a boyfriend by tomorrow

i’m disowning you

**the slayer**

same

**Docious Magocious (stop changing it Jonah!)**

same

**BABE**

well

we have been silent for the past ten minutes

might want to start the disowning process

**Andiman**

if you don’t start talking to that boy right the fuck now Cyrus Goodman

he’s probably embarrassed

don’t make it MORE awkward

idiot

now go get your boy!

**BABE**

yes mom

 

Cyrus turned his phone off, slipping it back into his pocket. His friends had a point, and Andi was definitely right.

“Are we talking about it, or what?” Cyrus said, walking closer to TJ. “This silent streak is getting us nowhere.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” TJ mumbled, but also walked closer to Cyrus, so they were almost walking as usual.

“If there was nothing to talk about, you wouldn’t be acting like that,” Cyrus said, “You didn’t mean to say it, there’s no shame in misspeaking.”

TJ stayed quiet, walking next to Cyrus, but not looking at him.

Cyrus panicked by the lack of response and rambled on. “I mean, it’s not like you like me or something.”

“Would that be bad?”

“Huh?”

“If I liked you. Would that be bad?” TJ said, still not looking at Cyrus.

“What do you mean?” Cyrus said, taken aback.

TJ swallowed, and stood still on the sidewalk, rubbing his hands together.

Cyrus also stopped walking, looking up at TJ.

“TJ? What’s wrong?”

TJ was looking down at Cyrus, mouth moving but no words coming out. He rubbed his eyes before stuffing his hands into his pocket. Cyrus waited patiently for TJ, who was clearly looking for the right words to say. Everything about TJ screamed ‘nervous!', and Cyrus didn’t know how to calm him down.

“I like you, Cyrus. It wasn’t just a stupid slip of the tongue.”

“Oh.” Cyrus said, lost for words.

“I really don’t want this to fuck things up between us.” TJ said, looking panicked. “I can get over it if you don’t like me back, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship and-”

“I do,” Cyrus said, interrupting TJ, “like you back, I mean. I do like you.”

“Oh,” TJ said, sounding a lot happier than he did a minute ago. “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus giggled, “it certainly is.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ, who was already looking down at him. He stood on his toes to be around the same height and put his arms around TJ’s neck. Leaning into each other, their lips pressed together in a very smiley kiss, letting go after a while.

TJ grinned and threw his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek and tugging him along on the sidewalk. “Alright, boyfriend, let’s go.”

“I liked baby too, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for an anon on tumblr who asked for tyrus calling each other pet names. i don't think they meant this, but I'm not a very per-namey person, so that would be hard to write. also pretty short, but thats how i like my one shots x
> 
> let me know what you think of it in the comments.
> 
> you can send me a prompt or talk to me on tumblr at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), my dumbass accidentally disabled asks and anons but that should be fine


End file.
